As is well known, the game of golf involves the striking of a ball in order to cause it to travel toward a hole on a golf green. At distances far removed from the hole, the ball is generally struck relatively forcefully, and will generally travel an arcuate path through the air before hitting the ground at the end of its flight. The particular spot where the ball hits the earth may be damaged or depressed to a certain extent, due to the impact of the ball. This is particularly true of golf greens, where the surface is exceptionally smooth and well manicured in order to provide the greatest accuracy for putting the ball on the final approach to the hole.
As noted above, much of the play of the game deals with the striking of the ball with a great deal of force in order to provide a relatively long distance of travel for those strokes which are some distance from the hole. As a golfer's arms and hands are obviously imparting a great deal of speed and force to the club and hence to the club head, most golfers find the wearing of bracelets, watches and similar articles on the arms or wrists to be inconvenient at best. In fact articles such as wristwatches may be damaged by such treatment, thus most golfers customarily remove such articles before beginning play.
As a result, when a golfer out on the course wishes to determine the time, he or she must return to their golf cart or bag to check their watch. Often, the cart or bag may be several yards or more from the location of the golfer and the ball, making such determination of time quite inconvenient.
The need arises for a tool or article for the repair of depressions in a golf green, which article may be conveniently carried by a golfer in a pocket in order to be readily at hand at all times. The article should also provide further utility in the form of a watch or timepiece secured thereto, thus providing a means for a golfer to conveniently determine the time at any point.